Beagles
Beagles are a sentient species from Earth West 1,617,524, descended from the wolves of their Earth.The Long War - Chapter 1The Long War - Chapter 39 Earth West 1,617,524, being a Venusian world, is generally drier than Datum Earth. Therefore most communities of beagles are located around the fringes of the continents or along the main water courses. Those communities are small in extent but densely populated, probably because of their biology dictates them to live in close bands.The Long Mars - Chapter 11 According to the first guesses, the beagles have been around a half-million years and are as smart as humans even if their technology is stuck at the level of Datum Stone Age herdsmen before the kobolds sold them the wheel, Datum rabbits for hunting, iron-making and energy weapons.The Long War - Chapter 49The Long Mars - Chapter 30 Beagles can't step, even with a Stepper Box, so they have to be carried on the back of creatures who can or ride in twains.The Long War - Chapter 48The Long Mars - Chapter 30 Appearance Beagles have thumbless paws with long flexible digits.The Long War - Chapter 39 They are described to have sharp ears, eyes far apart and flat nose with a blackened tip.The Long War - Chapter 48 Their bodies are taller than human with a low pelvis, a long torso and short back legs.The Long War - Chapter 50 Beagle society The beagles are grouped into Packs, the equivalent of the Datum's nations or races and they live in a matriarchal society ruled by 'Mothers', 'Daughters' and 'Granddaughters'. The Males assume the roles of warriors, workers and breeding partners.The Long Mars - Chapter 11 The North American Pack is ruled by a Mother located not far from the equivalent of the San Francisco Bay.The Long Mars - Chapter 11 The Eye of the Hunter was a city of this Pack, ruled by a Granddaughter known to humans as Petra. Snowy, Brian and Li-Li come from the Eye of the Hunter. Beagles give birth to many babies. This includes the Mother, resulting in many Daughters, Granddaughters and Great-Granddaughters. All of her female descendants want to become the new Mother, so they go to devestating wars, killing much of the population. Most of the wars are within individual packs and Inter-Pack wars are less common. After a conflict, they slowly repopulate and have a period of peace that can last one or two centuries until the communities become overpopulated again, and they go to war again. The Long War Even if Lobsang, Joshua Valienté and Sally Linsay passed through the beagles' world during their journey in 2030, they missed the beagles due to the fact that life on Venusian worlds is sparse and isolated and that the beagle communities are located mostly around water courses. They were finally first encountered in 2040, during the events of The Long War, by Sally Linsay and Monica Jansson, when the trolls came to seek refuge at the Eye of the Hunter.The Long War - Chapter 39 The Long Mars After the first contact back in 2040, a consortium of international universities funded stations of observers and contact specialists on Earth West 1,617,524, despite the post-Yellowstone crisis.The Long Mars - Chapter 11 Joe Mackenzie was sent to the Eye of the Hunter in 2042-2043 under the command of Amiral Davidson along with other scientists (including Ben Morton) to establish contact with the beagles. President Cowley believing it would be useful to have "one foot in the door" just in case. Every time the beagles have a war, their progress as a civilisation gets reset. This was realised by the human scientists, and so they tried to prevent the next dispute by reducing the size of their litters, by putting a chemical in the water supply. Unfortunately this plan backfired - the beagles realised that something had happened and blamed one another, starting a war even more devistating than usual.The Long Mars - Chapter 30 Trivia When Snowy met up with Joshua again in 2045 aboard the USS Neil A. Armstrong II, he sniffed Joshua's face. We learn from Maggie Kauffman that it is the equivalent of a hand-shake for beagles, toned down for human society.The Long Mars - Chapter 44 References Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Pages Without Quotes